Eres un chico ¿cierto?
by Lily Acell
Summary: Alex y Astrid Hofferson, son hermanos gemelos conocidos por ser extremadamente orgullosos y competitivos, desde niños han competido por quien de los dos era el mejor, pero que pasara cuando una imprevista apuesta los meta en más problemas de los que creían


**Eres un chico ¿cierto?**

**How to Train Your Dragon no me pertenece ni sus personajes solo esta historia y futuros personajes Oc**

**Summary: Alex y Astrid Hofferson, son hermanos gemelos conocidos por ser extremadamente orgullosos y competitivos, desde niños han competido por quien de los dos era el mejor, pero que pasara cuando una imprevista apuesta los meta en más problemas de los que creían **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Se miró por quinta vez en el espejo en toda la mañana, pero quien podría culparla, si se encontraba vistiendo un uniforme que no era suyo y era algo más como decirlo…_masculino,_ portaba una camisa blanca con los primeros botones desabrochados con una chaqueta azul oscuro abierta dejando ver una corbata roja y tenía unos tenis negros.

Dirigió ahora su mirada a su rostro realmente eso no había sufrido ningún cambio pero de su cabello no podría decir lo mismo pues este en vez de encontrarse atado en una trenza como siempre, había sido cortado hasta arriba de los hombros aunque eso no le importaba, mientras que la mitad de su rostro era cubierta por sus cabellos

"Mierda, realmente parezco un chico" comento con un tono burlón para sí misma Astrid, mientras en su mente recordaba como había llegado a esa situación tan bizarra

**Flack Back :**

_Había sido una mañana tranquila en la casa de los Hofferson, ella se encontraba sentada tranquilamente en la mesa del comedor con una pinta de recién haberse parado, con el cabello revuelto con una camiseta negra de una banda de rock y unos pantalones grises, después de unos minutos por la puerta de la cocina salió su hermano Alex vestido con una camisa de manga larga roja y unos pantalones de mezclilla con un delantal encima y traía el desayuno_

"_Ya era hora" le dijo su Alex , supuso que era por su retraso en el comedor, ella simplemente hiso un ademan restándole importancia._

"_¿Sabes que pareces una chica con ese delantal?" pregunto con algo de malicia Astrid_

"_Y de quien es la culpa" respondió con el mismo tono Alex "Si no fuera porque cierta persona casi incendia nuestra cocina no tendría que usar esto todas las mañanas"_

"_Fue un accidente" se defendió rápidamente mientras un ligero sonrojo se pintaba en sus mejillas_

"_Bueno gracias a ese "accidente" como tú lo llamas, es que tu hermano tiene que vestir este delantal" dijo con un ligero tono burlón " Si tan solo intentaras parecer más femenina"_

"_Estas empezando a sonar como mama," contesto ella con disgusto "Además no es como que ella fuera a enterarse de mi comportamiento poco __**femenino**__"_

"_Bueno supongo que tienes razón" contesto Alex indiferente "Desde que ella y papa han sido ascendidos en sus trabajos solo los vemos una vez cada seis meses"_

"_Aunque realmente o me molesta del todo" dijo ella con un tono divertido "Seis meses completos sin "__**Tienes que aprender a ser una señorita Astrid Hofferson**__"_

"_Dices eso pero no creo que sea tan difícil" comento el restándole importancia "Solo tienes que ponerte una falda y actuar amable"_

"_Di eso cuando tu uses una" le dijo con un tono mordaz "Además es más fácil ser un chico, solo tienes que actuar como un idiota y eso hermanito tú lo tienes más que dominado"_

"_Perdón hermanita, pero aunque no lo creas ser yo no es fácil, tengo una imagen que mantener, sabes"_

"_Asi pues ser yo tampoco es fácil" le dijo molesta pero su expresión rápidamente cambio a confucion al ver la sonrisa maliciosa de Alex_

"_Asi que te parece si lo comprobamos"_

"_¿Comprobar"_

"_Si cuál de los dos tiene una vida más difícil"_

"_¿Cómo?"_

"_La próxima semana entramos a la Universidad ¿no?"_

"_Si pero eso que tiene que ver" vio a su hermano sonreír y cayó en cuenta de lo que quería decir "No te refieres a…"_

"_Así es, tu iras a mi universidad mientras yo iré a esa escuela rodeado de chicas" comento Alex soñadoramente_

"_Sabes que es una escuela solo para chicas, al igual que la tuya solo permite chicos" le cuestiono algo confundida_

"_Por eso nos trasformaremos hermanita" le dijo mientras le tomaba por los hombros "Por algo somos gemelos ¿no?"_

**Fin Del Flack Back**

Suspiro. si seguía pensándolo demasiado se le haría tarde bajo las escaleras hasta la cocina donde su hermano se encontraba con el delantal de siempre, pero solo que ahora no era la imagen de siempre sino que la bizarra de ella misma con una camisa blanca con un moño rojo y una falda negra con una delantal

"Ahora sí que pareces una chica" le dijo ella con una sonrisa, mientras Alex le fulminaba con la mirada la cual no era efectiva gracias al gran sonrojo en su rostro

_**Continuara…**_

_**Hola, espero que les haya gustado la historia la había empezado a escribir en otra página, pero por problemas técnicos no pude volver a entrar en mi cuenta asi que una amiga mia me recomendó escribirla aquí**_

_**Eso es todo, recuerden sin mensajes no hay continuación :3**_


End file.
